


can you drink all my thoughts? ‘cause i can’t stand them

by dodgefred



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, also they’re married because fuck you, because steve said fuck harold freddie rights, bro freddie does not have a last name, its rlly badly written ptsd so i am very sorry for that, thats the tag ill use for this idk lol, tumblr ask random prompt generator meme thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodgefred/pseuds/dodgefred
Summary: “Thank you,” he told Freddie. “For...dealing with me.”Freddie only chuckled. “Thank you for dealing with me.”“We deal with each other,” Harold concluded. “I love you.”
Relationships: Harold Pudding/Freddie
Kudos: 9





	can you drink all my thoughts? ‘cause i can’t stand them

**Author's Note:**

> bitchie-tozier: :) how about Harold x freddie for the oneshot thingy 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> prompt randomly generated by prompts.neocities.org: Harold and Freddie look back on an entire year together.
> 
> this was,, a lot shorter and a lot worse than i wanted it to be but that’s ok writing is hard and i have like a million other asks to do

It was about midnight, and Harold Pudding couldn’t sleep. Thoughts filled his head, and with thoughts came panic. Harold had been a soldier for the worse half of the last year. After his lover had lost an arm, the two decided it was too much and he dropped out. Harold had decided running away from his parents wasn’t worth watching people die. He assumed Freddie had a similar reasoning.

Freddie was better now, and sleeping soundly beside Harold, but that scene just kept replaying in his head, over and over and over again. Harold tried so hard to fight it off and think of happier things, but his head was just too fixated on this moment. He turned over in bed far too many times, and he struggled to breathe as he did so. He felt as if the blankets were choking him. It all hurt.

“Harry?” Freddie’s soft voice pierced through his nightmares, and Harold bolted straight up in bed.

“Freddie,” he responded, far too relieved for someone who had been living with his partner for half of a year.

Freddie flicked on the lamp on their bedside table. He turned to Harold and said kindly, “Harold, look at me please.”

Harold turned to face Freddie. His eyes were fearful, like a deer stuck in headlights. “Freddie,” he repeated, though this time so lost and forlorn.

As the two had moved in with each other and they were learning to live with each other as partners and as individuals, they had each learned how to deal with each other’s outbursts regarding their trauma. Freddie knew that Harold needed to be comforted and distracted.

“Harold...do you remember what the first thing we did when we dropped out was?”

Harold’s face softened. His shoulders lost all tenseness. He nodded. “We got married,” he said faintly.

They had been in the army from January to May. It wasn’t necessarily a long time, but even though Freddie’s accident cut it short, it still felt like a lifetime. As soon as the two of them had gotten out of there, they went down to the register office. They’d stopped at ASDA to pick up some matching bow ties first, of course, but then they were there ready to be married. They needed to wait in line for hours before anything happened, and then they needed to hand over a boatload of ID, but the anticipation was high.

Their ceremony was only about ten minutes long, in which a bored man at a desk read off some words about marriage, and then Harold and Freddie needed to state their vows. And then...it was time for the rings.

“We forgot the rings,” Harold had whispered to Freddie.

“Whoops,” he whispered back, giggling.

The bored registrar was not having any of their bullshit. “There are more folks in line to be married, gentlemen,” he informed.

And so Harold and Freddie kissed.

“And...then we got the flat,” Harold continued, back in their bedroom and no longer in some war torn wasteland, or the London register office.

“Yeah,” Freddie responded. He traced his fingers up Harold’s arm gently, trying to reassure him.

Because, for a moment, the pair was homeless. They couch-hopped among their friends’ flats for a while until they found the perfect one for themselves. That time was hard on Harold especially. He had enlisted so that he  _ wasn’t _ homeless, and it was unfortunate that he ended up that way.

It didn’t last for too long, though, because soon they had found a gorgeous flat. It was small, sure, and maybe they had some mice, but it was cozy and the landlord had let them have a cat. It didn’t turn out too awfully in the end, after all.

“And then we got Joseph,” Freddie recalled.

Harold took a deep breath. He seemed to be calming down significantly now. “Yeah. Joseph,” he repeated. A small smile began to spread across his face at the thought of the cat.

Joseph was their scrappy little cat with cow-colored fur and a small bite out of one ear. He only had three legs, but that didn’t stop him from running around the flat all day. He was adopted from the shelter a few days after the discovery of mice in the walls. The pair couldn’t afford an exterminator and they decided they would much rather give a cat a home anyhow.

Now, Joseph was curled up in his own bed in the corner. Harold looked over to him, and his smile grew a little more.

Harold wrapped his arms around Freddie’s waist and held him close. He was now fully relaxed, no more panic in his mind. His memories from his time in the army were just that: memories. The fighting and the killing was all over, and now Harold had the most important things of all: his husband, their home, and their cat son. And for that, Harold was very grateful.

“Thank you,” he told Freddie. “For...dealing with me.”

Freddie only chuckled. “Thank  _ you _ for dealing with  _ me _ .”

“We deal with each other,” Harold concluded. “I love you.”


End file.
